1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a packaging machine, and more particularly, pertains to a packaging machine having readily adjustable buckets, which are adjustable by the use of phase adjusters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art packaging machines have provided buckets which were built for one size application or which were adjustable only by common hand tools over a relatively lengthy time span where numerous adjustments were required at numerous points along the packaging machine. Often these adjustments were costly in effect due to time and man power expended.
The present invention provides a packaging machine having phase adjusters to adjust the bucket sides.